pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HeroBlast/Ares Strike Squad (Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Tie-In.) Finale
As his opposers now stand without a leader, they could only watch in helplessness as Hruntig marches to the Knight King's throneroom unopposed. Hruntig smiles at this, Ares Strike Squad has fallen, his men are still fighting fit, and his followers with no idea that he had used his prisoner's magic to underhand his way to victory. He looks to Grant, who had sustained burns from Joan demolishing the southern forge, and Cyan, who had singlehandedly defeated Esther and Aime. He looks on, in his mind, he knew he had won the war, now he just needed to kill the Knight King. When he and his followers approach the throne room doors, the honor guards try to halt him, but are promptly shot by the Hruntig. They open the doors and begin to approach the King with the bravado of some kind of medieval antagonist. The King sat on his throne, and begins to stand, using his sword as support. "So the traitor has arrived," he announces coldly, "Make your statements, and be swift about it." "You know my statements, sir," he mockingly calls out, "Of how under my rule, the Corps will be a better place, of how once I kill you and any other that has opposed me, I will purge the world clean of witchcraft and all magic! But you have no idea, naive, old man, of how I'm making the world a better place... Or do you? Do you know the change that would entail, and not have the backbone to carry it out?" His men chuckle at this. "I do know what change it would bring," the King announces in a matter-of-factly tone, "The change that would destroy the world, you do not know what you are asking, Hruntig! Stop this crusade, it will only end with ruin for you." "Oh, as a matter of fact, sir," Hruntig replies, "I have won the Great Division, your defenders now lay broken." Hruntig then begins to raise an armor piercing pistol at the King's helmed head. He begins to take careful aim, and a sound of thunder was heard, as Hruntig's weapon was shot out of his hand! He grabs his hand in stinging pain, as the injured Sasha walked into view, his broken elbow in a brace and a handgun in his good hand. Hruntig looks at the source of the bang and sees Sasha, "Ah," he begins, but with delight, "It seems we have someone who doesn't know when the battle is over." "It's not over yet, Hruntig," Sasha began menacingly, "You killed my squad, now I'm going to kill you..." "You?" ''Hruntig echoes arrogantly, "You don't have an army! It is just you and all of my supporters." But just as he finished his statement, Hruntig, Grant, and Cyan suddenly hear the explosions of grenades wreaking havoc at their supporters! Walking from the blaze as the enemy knights recover, Joan could be seen walking, her armor tattered, burned, and torn! She enters the room menacingly, proceeding and standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Sasha, who was just as shocked to see her alive. "Impossible," Cyan declares, "But Grant watched you could in the inferno of your explosives!" "Haven't you heard?" Joan says to Cyan, "I'm also pretty damn hard to kill." Hruntig scoffs, he was shaken at this sudden turn of events of events, but not stirred, "It's still only two against all of us!" At the time after he said his statement, Grant suddenly pushes Hruntig to the ground, crying, "Look out, sir!" A body chopped in half by a sword suddenly flies over head! From the direction of the body, Esther and Aime could be seen entering the room as well! The whole Ares Squad, and its newest recruit, now stood side-by-side, armed, and ready to tackle the coming storm. Hruntig stands, now in clear concern, but he shrugs it off, smiling, but then shouting in clear annoyance, "You guys just don't know when to quit," he shouts, "You're fighting for a dying cause, the King will have the delight of watching all of you perish! I have the loyalty of the Knight Corps, what else do I need!?" He stands for a while, pacing side-to-side, "Go on, tell me!" he continues, "What do you have that I don't!?" "Honer, loyalty, integrity," the King began, "But most importantly, honesty amongst the Corps, I have a spy within your forces, Hruntig, and I was given reports of how you have survived things that I can't survive, even with Knight Corps training." This statement causes Hruntig's followers to start murmuring. "The Knights of my Corps never relies on sheer luck like all of you have had," the King continues, "So I, without your conscious knowledge, entered your minds." This causes Hruntig, Grant, and Cyan to gasp. "You have aligned yourselves with a Blood Knight!" The King points at Hruntig, "You promised my death in exchange for control of the Knight Corps with the Blood Knight, Crimson Diva, and had the blessings of the infernal Blood Magics!" Hruntig then begins to slowly shuffle backwards, "Y-You lie!" He begins to sheepishly defend himself, "I've never wielded the magics of our sworn enemies." "SILENCE!!" The King shouts in a loud boom that afflicts everyone with mild ringing in the ears, "You've aligned with our enemies, to gain invulnerability, super human reflexes, and glamour rivaling Vaness herself! Now..." The King pauses, with the symbols on his armor beginning to radiate, with electricity beginning to cackle, "Now, by the righteous powers of the Divine Pantheon, I shall be the conduit of your judgement!" "No, sir, please!" Grant begins to beg, "What you said is true, I shall repent!" "No!" Hruntig shouts, punching Grant to the ground, he then attempts to whip his pistol back at the Knight King, but chains made of light begin to ensnare him, Grant, and Cyan! Holy symbols begin to appear onto the ground as the knights are restrained, they struggle fiercely, trying to free themselves, as their followers are now the ones watching helplessly. "Now you shall be judged!" The King announces, he then extends his arms to the group, casting lightning at the trio! They start screaming and struggling even more fiercely, eventually they curl and their voices start to change, "Now," the King continues, "THE WORLD SHALL SEE YOU FOR WHO YOU REALLY ARE!!" Eventually, their screams change into inhuman roars as their eyes turn to a bloody hue and their pupils become more slit-like. Grant looks at his hands, which were turning into clawed appendiges, and roars as he begins to feel the kevlar on his armor merge with his skin, as well as turning into a thick, scaly hide! This is also happening to Hruntig and Cyan, the latter still wearing his helmet, but now he opens a giant draconic maw filled with a row of fangs! As this is happening, Hruntig's beard was still retaining its color, but now turning into long coarse scale resembling dreadlocks. By the time the judgement was over, Hruntig, Grant, and Cyan no longer looked human, but had become scaly, giant, muscular, and hulking human-like monstrosities! Hruntig stands and turns to his followers, pointing at the King, "He has no right attacking us like this," he shouts, "Men, charge!" He stares at the group, not realizing yet the changes that has occured onto his body, they just stare at him in shock and horror, "I gave your an order, soldiers, now charge, ''now!" "Sir," Grant calls out to Hruntig, "The King, look at us!" It was then Hruntig had finally made the revelation of what he had become, a single tear sheds from his eye, before attempting to charge at the King! "You made me into this!" He roars monstrously, "This is all your fault!" Before he could reach the King to slash at him, Sasha conceals his pistol and draws a shield, intercepting the monster and knocking him off course with a shield bash with his wieght behind hit. Hruntig stumbles, seeing that Sasha had come to the King's aid. He roars and attempts to slash at Sasha with his claws, Sasha holds the shield up, but it gets cleanly cut by beast's talons. As Sasha looks up and braces himself as Hruntig clenches a fist and punches him with enough force to send him hurtling into one of the walls. As Sasha and Hruntig's rematch starts, Cyan attempts to shoot the King, but the gun was kicked out of his hand by Joan, "How about we continue our little dance?" she offers, attempting to punch at Cyan, but the blows she inflicts are only deflected off of his impervious hide! Cyan reaches for a sword and attempts to slash Joan, but Aime slides into sword range and blocks with her Katana! Joan and her new apprentice slide out of range, now in a stand off with Cyan. While the others begin to be embroiled within battle, Esther charges at Grant, roaring and attempting a jump at Grant's legs! He is taken aback and is knocked onto the ground! Esther rolls onto the ground, with her hair falling over her shoulder, as Grant roars in return, causing a grudge match between Ares Squad's berserker and a green, muscular abomination. As the battle ensues, the spell Hruntig had on the knights were broken as they watch Ares Squad battle a group that had become menaces to the Corps and hypocrites of all of their ideals, they begin to cry out and cheer for Ares Squad to win while others began shouting apologies to the Knight King. "No!" Hruntig shouts, "This isn't supposed to happen!" He then runs at Sasha while he stands back up, the pink-clad knight then dodges a punch and catches Hruntig's arm! He then grabs a knife with his bad hand, wincing as his elbow begins to intensely burn in pain, and stabs it into Hruntig's arm! It was tough and hard, but proven that it was still skin, as Hruntig pulls his arm back and pulls the knife out, causing blood to start running out of his hand! He then grabs at Sasha's damaged shoulder, causing him to cry out in intense pain, and throw him a few feet in another direction! Meanwhile, Cyan attempts to swing his arm, attempting to back hand both Joan and Aime in one swing. Aime gracefully ducks and avoids the attack, while Joan grabs onto the arm and shifts her weight to once again throw him onto the ground! This time, Cyan hits the ground hard enough to cause a crack onto the floor! He slowly gets up, with his massive weight used against him, he sustained notable harm from the attack. "Really?" Joan calls at Cyan, "When are you not going to fall for that?" Cyan then attempts to charge at Joan, but the enraged beast is then swept by a leg sweep attack, then Cyan gets hit hard in the chin by Aime hitting him with a skip-in kick! On her end, Esther had received a few punches from Grant, with his second punch sending her flying! She lands onto her stomach, she then rolls onto her back as Grant attempts to smash her with his foot, she rolls out of the way and quickly stands, grabbing his leg and putting all of her muscles into spinning him and throwing him at a pillar! Grant slams into it and weakly gets up, but not before Esther draws brass knuckles and starts punching him in the face repeatedly! Sasha weakly stumbles, and struggles to get back onto his feet as his opponent begins to slowly approach, with his claws ready to slash into the pink knight's body. However, as Hruntig begins to raise his hand to bring down upon Sasha, the latter draws a sword and slashes at him. The beast cries out in pain, as he stumbles back. Sasha now saw his chance, Hruntig is beginning to stumble, as if growing dizzy from blood loss. he then slashes his sword again, cleaving him in the stomach! Causing the beast to fall onto his hands and knees! The tide is now turning. Cyan sees this and tries to dash to Hruntig's aid, but Aime puts him into a headlock with her arms! He struggles, but then swings, throwing Aime off, but is then punched in the throat by Joan! He holds his neck, gasping and choking for breath, even with his skin being invulnerable, Joan had been making sure to exploit his new monstrous traits and his existing human weaknesses. But he then knocks her aside and runs unintercepted to Hruntig! As this is happening, Grant was still receiving a total beating from the enraged Esther, but he then catches her fists and begins to struggle, eventually, headbutting Esther off of her feet and joining Cyan to Hruntig. The two monsters then grab their leader, and throw flash grenades to disorientate their enemies! After the grenades blow and everyone regains sight and hearing, the Blood knights were gone, with a trail of blood leading through a window in the throne room. This wouldn't be the last anyone would hear from Hruntig, Grant, and Cyan. "Brothers," The King announces raising his arms, "Today is a day of bittersweet victory, we have defeated a man who seeked to destroy the Corps, but many of us have been slain meaninglessly due to his actions. Let us bury our dead, and then, I propose a feast, in honor of today's heroes, Ares Squad." Later, at the infirmary, Garland is approaching Solomon, "Hey, Solomon," he starts, "Where's Ares Squad?" "They wanted this time to pray," Solomon simply replies, looking out at the window and watching knights carry caskets to troop transports to the families of those that died in the conflict, "They have to stay and heal their injuries too" "It must be hard," Graland returns, "Brother against brother, I know I've been begging my Divine to give me forgiveness." "We all need to beg for forgiveness," Solomon continues, "This was probably one of the bloodiest conflicts of the Knight Corps, the infighting alone has taken a lot of our brothers." "And Ares Squad," Garland begins to point out, "One of their members is currently the subject of a world-wide manhunt." "I know" Solomon replies, as unknowing to him, the least injured of Ares Squad, Aime, begins packing weapons and ammunition after sneaking out of the infirmary, on orders from Sasha to find Teddy and give him asylum, "And they know too." Category:Blog posts Category:Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Related